


[podfic] We'll All Float On Okay

by reena_jenkins



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Bechdel Test Pass, Female Friendship, Found Family, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hair Braiding, ITPE 2017, Lightsabers, Motherhood, POV Leia Organa, Podfic, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Space Mom Leia Organa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-02-19 07:09:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13118661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: Leia’s to-do list consisted of just one task: defeat the First Order and reclaim liberty and justice for the galaxy. She had no intention of becoming anyone’s mother, and given how well her previous attempt at parenting had gone, that was probably a good thing.





	[podfic] We'll All Float On Okay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [forzandopod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/forzandopod/gifts).
  * Inspired by [We'll All Float On Okay](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6743011) by [igrockspock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/igrockspock/pseuds/igrockspock). 



 

 **Coverartist:**    [ **reena_jenkins**  ](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)  
****

**Warnings:** Found Family, Motherhood, Female Friendship, POV Leia Organa, Grief/Mourning, Lightsabers, Hair Braiding, Bechdel Test Pass, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, SPACE MOM LEIA ORGANA, ITPE 2017

 **Music:** [Rescue](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a2CGMyzZj6Y&spfreload=10), as performed by Yuna; Chewbacca sfx snagged [via youtube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zMR44wJY89c)

 **Length:**  01:08:25  
  
**Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as [**an mp3 right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/ITPE%202017/\(SW_TFA\)%20_We'll%20All%20Float%20On%20Okay_.mp3) (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/)) or as **[a podbook (m4b)](http://itpe.fandomlibrarian.org/2017/2017ITPE0342.zip)** compiled by **[bessyboo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessyboo/profile)**


End file.
